


Morph Magic

by Silky_Tofu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Eggs, Exhibitionism, Genderbending, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_Tofu/pseuds/Silky_Tofu
Summary: A young trainer finds a magical potion he thinks will give him the ability to turn himself into his favorite pokemon, he's almost right.The results turn out to be more interesting than he could have imagined.Usual warnings for weird, deranged smut.





	1. (Prologue) Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is going to have some heavy gender-bendy themes that aren't really consensual at the outset. If that, understandably, squicks or outright triggers you please feel free to nope out now. In addition there's some non-con and rapey overtones to some of this.
> 
> Lighter notes: This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, normally I wait until I have a little more substance before I go to posting but... What the hell. Lets get wild and post just a prologue for once.

Leslie’s hands were shaking as he reached for the potion that gleamed and shimmered on the pedestal in front of him. The power emanating from it was so bright it lit up the darkness of the deep cave. He let out a deep, slow breath and forced his hands still and steady. He would never forgive himself if he had made it all this way only to drop the magical item he’d spent all these years looking for. It was all the myths and stories of this magical potion that had made him become a Pokemon trainer in the first place. 

In that time the young man had become quite accomplished, plenty of gym badges and rare pokemon to his name, but this was what he had always been seeking. He couldn’t wait to shove this discovery in the face of everyone who’d doubted him. No one believed him, they’d all thought his research bordered on madness. When he’d decided to make it his mission as a trainer to find the last hidden cache of poke-potion, it had just given them all another reason to doubt him. None of that mattered now.

Not now that he’d found it: the original poke-potion.

The watered down, simpleton versions every pokemart sold didn’t even compare to this. This potion went back to the creation of pokemon themselves.

He reached out for it once more, then paused.

Leslie wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen once he took it. He knew what the end result was, he’d done all that research after all, but he didn’t know exactly how it would happen. Every book and old tome he’d found was very clear that drinking this potion would bestow upon a human the ability to take a pokemon form at will. After everything he’d read he was confident that he would be able to turn back into a human as well, but he wasn’t sure how fast the first transformation would happen.

He glanced down at his clothes, at his bag slung stylishly over his shoulder. Leslie was a fetching young man and he dressed with style to match, and he had rather expensive taste. He knew what pokemon form he must be destined to take and even though it was one of the more humanoid pokemon shapes, if he was overcome with his own success and couldn’t wait to try his transformation he would still ruin his clothes.

He didn’t like the idea of having to walk all the way back through the long tunnels of his cavern with his clothes ripped and torn.

Best to undress now then.

He’d always been shy to show off his body, but it wasn’t as though there were any people around… 

Leslie shrugged off his bag and his jacket, set them both neatly aside and then went about the rest of his undressing with forced efficiency. He’d never felt comfortable undressing in front of all the other boys in school, he didn’t like the way they stared. It was one thing to feel attractive, but it was entirely another to put up with the jeers and the jokes they always made. That his hips were as wide as a girl’s or that his ass was just asking to be fucked. He took pride in his pretty face but that certainly didn’t help things any.

It was easy enough not to think about that now, since he was so close to his greatest success.

Naked now, Leslie took the final step forward and took the glowing potion from its pedestal. He closed his eyes and then raised it to his lips and drank, repeating the mantra of his favorite pokemon. The one that would surely be his pokemon form.

Gellade.

He was just like a Gellade. Honorable, chivalrous, driven to his noble pursuits. Equal parts brain and physical finesse.

Gellade. That was him as a pokemon.

There was a trainer that used to visit his little town when Leslie was just a little kid, that man had trained with a Gellade. Leslie remembered watching that man with his pokemon from around his mother’s skirts with wide-eyed and reverent awe. The trainer had even remarked that Leslie, with is white-blond hair and green eyes, reminded him of the noble, swordsman pokemon. That was the pokemon he wanted to be. He could feel it.

All at once he could feel the feel the potion too: It was warm on his tongue, in his mouth and down his throat and when it settled in his stomach it was like it started growing there. The feeling coursed through him with a glow like warmth and fizzy bubbles and static all at once. His whole body was alight with the energy. 

Before Leslie even realized what he was doing his hands were stoking up his body, teasing over his nipples that were already pebbled-hard with the sensation. He rubbed at his chest and then inevitably his hands were pulled downwards, his cock was harder than he felt like it had ever been before. Leslie had never been this aroused in his whole life, not that he had much sexual experience to speak of, but he somehow knew that even if he had it wouldn’t compare this.

He stroked himself. His cock wasn’t large but it was flushed pink and perfect with the sudden need coursing through him. His fingers played with the hyper-sensitive tip that was leaking come the same opalescent color as the potion he’d drank. His other hand reached lower to fondle at his cute little balls and when one of his fingers brushed against the skin behind his sack he gasped out loud with surprise at the sensation.

His sudden cry echoed around the cavern but he didn’t know why anything could ever feel so good. Feeling daring he continued, stroking that amazingly sensitive flesh between his legs until he felt his fingers touch tight furl of his asshole.

Leslie had never played with himself there. He’d thought about it, but had always abstained when he thought of the comments that he’d gotten about his curvaceous hips and thick ass. Now he found he couldn’t help himself and while one hand still worked over his cock he probed at the hot pucker with two fingers. With only a little bit of effort, he sunk the first finger inside. It was like his greedy asshole sucked it right in.

He gasped and his knees buckled underneath him. It felt so good, why had he never done this?

Leslie didn’t bother to stand up, it seemed like an insurmountable effort when all he wanted to do was play with this new lovely hole he had discovered. He wriggled the single digit up into himself as far as he could and collapsed fully onto the floor of the cavern - chest on the stone but still on his knees so he could continue to work his hands over himself.

When he got the second finger alongside the first his cock was dripping fluid onto the ground and he was panting. How could his own fingers make him feel this good?

He tried for a third finger in his ass and it was a little harder going, his wrist was starting to cramp but he didn’t care. He wanted more. More. More.

All he could think of was more.

He began to stroke his fingers inside himself and - oh gods - he barely even needed to touch his cock it was so good. This was the best he’d ever felt. He forgot his cock all together and slipped his other hand between his legs to add more fingers to his suddenly greedy asshole.

A few more squirming fingers in himself and Leslie was almost blind with pleasure.

Soon his vision went completely white, and his little cock shot ribbons of pearly cum onto his chest. But he was more preoccupied with the shudders and convulsions of the velvety walls he’d discovered inside himself.

Hips twitching and knees weak the young man finally collapsed onto the cavern floor, into the puddle of his own spend.

All the while the potion began to work its real magic.


	2. Surprise Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Thanks for waiting.
> 
> I've actually had the better part of this chapter written for a while, but I wasn't sure where to cut it into two so we're dropping the whole thing. Hopefully we'll have more to post since my workload has lightened up quite a bit lately. I have some plans for Leslie, but I don't have his whole Pokemon team worked out. If there is a particular Pokemon or an encounter you would like to see please let me know. I'd love comments.
> 
> I also recently re-made a tumblr (silkysoyproduct) that I'd love to use to chit chat with people while I'm stuck at home. I don't know exactly how long I'll be there with their new policies against NSFW content, but I suppose we'll find out?

Leslie woke up to strange sounds. Nothing that he would call loud, but as soon as his mind swam lazily back to consciousness he could hear whispers and murmurs all around him. There were so many of them he couldn’t pick out one from another or discern anything that they were saying. The cave had been silent like a grave before and he worried suddenly if he was in danger. Had someone, or someones, followed him after all?

He blinked. His whole body tingled as much as the space between his ears, but he forced himself off the stone floor. Blinking what remained of the sleep from his eyes he looked around the cave. No sign of whatever was making those strange noises. He seemed entirely alone just like before. He must be safe for now.

When Leslie shifted to push himself up into a sitting position he saw his hands. His green hands. His green hands, his green arms!

He’d really done it! He’d transformed into a pokemon!

And not just any pokemon, but the pokemon he was destined to be! Apprehension completely gone now that he had accomplished his goal, he jumped to his feet. He’d changed himself into a Ga-

His breath caught.

His chest had bounced.

His chest was heavy. His chest had bounced when he jumped.

Leslie’s stomach sank. His hands flew to his chest at the same time as he looked down: the characteristic red crest was there alright - but it was sandwiched between two huge, supple breasts. 

His eyes widened as panic began to course through him. It couldn't be! But even in the dim cave light he could see the white, petal-like dress shape sweep out from around his wide, curvaceous hips.

“No!” Leslie cried. He could still speak, it seemed, but that was a small mercy as he desperately tried not to all out panic.

His newly acquired breasts made it hard to get a good look at his pokemon body. He ran on his dainty white feet to the deep, clear pool that surrounded the center platform of the cave.

The pokemon staring back at him wasn’t a Gallade at all - he was a goddamn GARDEVOIR! How could this have happened? 

This had to be a horrible dream! Surely this was just a side effect of the potion and he’d wake up a strong Gallade. A boy. A male pokemon! Any one of them would do. He could be a Rattata as long as these stupid boobs went away!

He saw himself, his horrible new pokemon self flush with shame. 

Pretty cheeks went pink and the color spread down over his new breasts. He had, fuck, his breasts had nipples! He’d never seen actual nipples on a Gardevoir before - he’d never seen breasts like this on a pokemon! But now that he was one his Gardevoir chest looked almost just like naked human breasts. If he left the cave like this it would be just like he was half naked in public.

Half naked?! He suddenly thought, and an even worse jolt of fear went through him.

He couldn’t look. Instead he forced his hands over the swell of his breasts, fighting the sensation as his little gardevoir fingers brushed over the nipples. His hands were shaking as they ran over the smooth planes of his stomach and navel…

He bit his lip as he finally felt down between his legs.

“No! No, no, no this can’t be happening!” He cried out again before his voice broke into a sob.

There was no cock at all.

Just the smooth, soft folds and entirely-female parts. Hairless, just like the rest of his new pokemon-body.

The, formerly-human, formerly-boy felt tears welling up in his eyes. “H-how did this happen?”

Out of equal parts denial and hope he slipped his fingers lower and wriggled them in between the labia. Maybe he at least had a cock too? All his fingers found was the flesh of a warm, slippery cunt. But - wait! There was something there! He could feel something there!

Suddenly overcome with a wild, irrational hope Leslie moved closer to the edge of the placid, reflective pool of water. He had no sexual experience to speak of, much less with a woman, and all of his study had been dedicated to finding this horrible, cursed potion! How was he to know the details of what was actually between a woman’s legs?

Damp eyes wide with blind yearning he squatted over the mirror-surface and pulled at the folds of his newly-grown cunt, desperate for some sign of his manhood.

The firmer structure that he’d felt with his fingers wasn’t a cock at all: just a bight-pink little nub! His cock hadn’t been large, certainly small enough that he was teased for its diminutive size by the few people who’d ever seen it, but it was more than just a nub.

“What good are you?” Leslie whined in dismay, poking at it with a finger tip.

That did feel... well, that did feel nice at least. Maybe it wasn’t entirely useless? It wasn’t a cock but maybe it served some purpose. He stroked over it with a few more fingers and was taken aback at the sudden shudder of pleasure that jolted in his hips. A little more stroking and prodding and he could feel the rest of his strange new female parts begin to grow wet and slick.

One hand still working on that sensitive nub, his other fingers wriggled up into the slippery folds.

Leslie let out a loud moan at the sudden sensation. That felt… that felt amazing! He worked at both spots with his fingers, he could feel a pleasant, excited warmth growing in some strange, foreign place in this weird new pokemon body. He was so distracted by the pleasure of these new discoveries that he almost ignored the feeling of something slithering around one of his ankles.

If the thing against his leg wasn’t so cold he surely he wouldn’t have noticed it at all, but the sensation was clammy and wet. He looked up into the gleaming red gems of a Tentacool that had poked up at the edge of the pool.

Odd. He hadn’t noticed any pokemon in the cave before. He certainly wouldn’t have been playing with his new body so lewdly if he had known there were other things in this cave - but at least it was only another pokemon and not a human! Still, he blushed and tried to kick off the tentacle that the jellyfish pokemon had wrapped around his ankle.

“Let me go please.” Leslie said. “I’m sorry that I disturbed you I just -”

What was he doing? Talking a pokemon? It’s not like it could understand him.  
The tentacool made a noise in response but then…

_Female…_

He didn’t hear the word so much, not with his ears, but it was right there in his mind! It must be the psychic powers of this pokemon form! That was what those whispers had been all along - the mutterings of all the pokemon in the cavern. He was starting to feel a little apprehensive, he hadn’t seen any pokemon until he’d woken up as a Gardevoir but there were a lot of muttering voices in the back of his mind.

Leslie kicked at the tentacle again. 

“Let me go!” He repeated, louder. “Please!”

The tentacool just moved closer, another tentacle reaching out towards him as the first one tightened its grip.

Leslie felt his breath quicken and he was starting to panic even before -

_Eggs…_

No! No no no! This couldn’t be happening. This stupid throw-away water pokemon wanted to breed with him?!

“No!” Leslie shouted, kicking and trying to scoot back away from the water’s edge but the jellyfish pokemon held him in a surprisingly strong grip.

_Eggs… inside… _ It thought-said again as one of the tentacles wiggled up between his legs.

Leslie was definitely panicking now. He tried to grab the tentacle and force it down, away from his crotch. Damnit, he had just grown this stupid cunt and now some dumb pokemon was going to shove its slimy bits inside of him?

He had to have some moves of his own as a Gardevoir? Tentacool was a poison type, any psychic move he could use would be super effective! How the heck did he activate them? He scrunched up his face and tried thinking at the pokemon.

The tentacool just pulled him closer and managed to stroke the tip of a tentacle against his already-slick cunt.

“Ahh!” Leslie screamed and forced his legs closed, threw his hands in front of himself and tried to blast it with some kind of psychic energy.  
“Uh… psybeam!” Nothing happened. “Psychic!” Nothing there either. 

The tentacool was trying to wiggle its tentacle between his clenched legs.

“This isn’t happening…” Leslie whined, still incredulous at the absurdity of this whole situation and he went back to trying to wriggle out of its grip at the tentacool. “Let go of me you stupid, horny jellyfish!”

_Female…_

“I’m not a female!” He yelled. “I’m a human boy!”

If only he could at least reach his bag, his own pokemon would be able to make short work of a random wild Tentacool.

_FEMALE!_

There was a sudden scream in his head and he saw the water go choppy as something massive rose out of the depths.

“Oh no…” Leslie felt his stomach drop out of him as a huge Tentacruel breached the surface of the water and swam towards him at the edge.

_EGGS!_

It was like the bigger pokemon was yelling in his mind as all the Tentacruel’s extra tentacles helped it pull itself out of the water and onto the stone. 

“Stay away!” Leslie screamed. As the bigger jellyfish pokemon was out of the water he caught sight of a thicker tentacle coming of the central portion of its body. It was like some kind of monster cock - that thing would kill him!

The Tentacruel reached out for him, but before it took hold it slapped the little tentacool away and he was free for just a moment!

Leslie scrambled towards his bag, rolling over and shuffling forward on his hands and knees to where he kept his pokeballs in the side-pouch. His fingers were on the flap when he was suddenly jerked back.

“Ah!” Leslie cried as his breasts and new, sensitive nipples hit the rough stone floor. He glanced back and saw the tentacruel had each of his legs held and was pushing them apart. Its own tentacles shifting to the side to make room for that… That huge cock-tentacle at the center!

“No!” Leslie screamed for all the good it did him. “I’m a boym, you stupid jellyfish!”

_FEMALE. EGGS._

The Tentacruel pulled him closer, spreading his legs wide in a painful stretch, he couldn’t see the Tentacruel’s monster tentacle-dick from this angle anymore but suddenly he could feel it! It brushed up against his inner thigh suddenly and Leslie sobbed in equal parts shame and disgust. He was going to be raped and fucking impregnated by this horrible pokemon! He could feel the tip of it, it was as cold and gross as the thing’s other tentacles were. Then it was between his legs - poking at his pussy like it was trying to find the right angle to shove inside.

Leslie was definitely crying now and even though the Tentacruel had pulled him back he reached for his pokeballs, a gut reaction of any terrified trainer to desperately try to summon his closest friends.

But this time his hand began to glow a soft pink. Leslie’s eyes went wide as he saw the flap of the bag open itself and one of his pokeballs shoot through the air right into his hand. He felt the Tentacruel’s tentacle dick finally start to push into him and he threw the pokeball back at the horrible thing.

“Help!” Leslie cried as the ball opened and the flash of light summoned his own pokemon. He was saved!

The Tentacruel let go of him and Leslie immediately pulled himself away, hands going immediately to hide his crotch.

The bright red light materialized into the hulking form of his Machamp, and Leslie didn’t think he had ever been happier to see him. Goliath was big, larger than average for his pokemon type and one super-charged punch sent the Tentacruel crashing into the stone floor with a growl. The impact shook the walls and ceiling of the cavern and for a moment Leslie was scared it was all going to collapse around them.

The Tentacruel let out a whine and its red gems flashed with rage. Leslie could hear, or feel, it screeching _MINE!_ in his head as it whipped its tentacles back at Goliath.

The Machamp didn’t even flinch, just wrapped the tentacles around one of his four strong arms when the Tentacruel lashed out. He used the leverage to pull the water pokemon in, and hurl it across the length of the cavern. Leslie recognized the flash of light as the Tentacruel hit the wall with a sickening splat as a Seismic Toss. The cavern walls shook again, and some bits of loose rock fell from the impact.

Everything was loud, the cave echoed as the Tentacruel splashed back into the water and in Leslie’s head as the pokemon screeched in pain. But the mental sounds of its angry defeat grew quieter as it sank back beneath the surface of the pool. The rest of the Tentacool must have followed it, whether they were called after it or they were all just scared of becoming the target of the big Machamp’s next attack.

Leslie tried to get his breath under control. The sudden quiet in his mind was welcome - he still had a lot to process. He’d had a lot to process before the terrifying threat of rape and impregnation by angry aquatic pokemon!

He had to figure out what the hell had gone wrong with that potion that he’d ended up as a Gardevoir in the first place, and maybe more importantly figure out how the hell to change back into a human so he could get the hell out of this cave. At least if he could get back to the trainer school he could barricade himself in the library until he found an answer to this new… problem. 

Leslie stood up, his legs only sort of still shaking from this entire insane experience. At least he’d been able to get Goliath out to save him from that horrible Tentacruel.

“Thanks Goliath. That was kind of a close one…” Leslie looked down at the pokeball that he had miraculously summoned to his hand. “Time to go back in until I figure out how were going to get out of here.”

He pressed the center button on the pokeball with his finger.

Nothing happened.

He pressed it again.

Nothing.

Leslie frowed. “What went wrong? It worked just fine a moment ago. Goliath come here.”

The Machamp had been watching the calm-again surface of the water, in case the Tentacruel decided it wanted to go for round two, probably. At the sound of his trainer’s voice he turned back but seemed confused at what he saw. 

_ Where’s Leslie?_

It was odd hearing Goliath’s voice inside his head, it was much more welcome than the horrible screeching of the Tentacruel but it was still so odd. His pokemon sounded the same in his head as he did when he made the usual pokemon sounds, and Leslie prided himself on being able to understand his pokemon better than most trainers… this was still going to take some getting used to.

“It’s me! The potion didn’t work… “ Leslie corrected himself. “Well, it did work, sort of.” 

He gestured down to the Gardevoir body. “I am a pokemon now, I guess.”

_A pokemon._

Goliath’s voice in his head agreed and Leslie realized that the Machamp was staring at his breasts. He crossed his arms over them, trying without really succeeding to cover the voluptuous curves.

“G-Goliath, don’t stare. Get back in your pokeball, please. Something’s wrong. I have to figure this out.”

The Machamp walked closer and Leslie almost took a step back before he caught himself. What was he doing? Afraid of his own pokemon? Goliath would never hurt him!

_Not wrong._

Goliath had always towered over him, but that had never made Leslie scared until now. The Machamp reached out towards him and Leslie flinched.

“Goliath, no. Get back in your ball.”

_Don’t want to._

Leslie’s heart was beating fast again. He’d never been the type of trainer to order his pokemon around - to force them to do anything against their nature. But suddenly his interactions with Goliath felt completely different now that he was a pokemon too.

“G-goliath-”

_Want Leslie.___

_ _One of Goliath’s hands stroked down his side, down over the curves of his hips._ _

_ _“Goliath… don’t…” Leslie squeaked. He could feel his cheeks, his whole body maybe, blushing. He trembled at the touch. The rough calluses of Goliath’s hands felt strange but… this felt so different from the disgusting, cold tentacles from before._ _

_ _He hadn’t pulled away and Goliath had moved closer. Another one of the Machamp’s hands stroked lower and when his big palm cupped and fondled one of the plump cheeks of Leslie’s ass, the Gardevoir-boy let out a little mewl before he caught himself._ _

_ _“Goliath…”_ _

_ __Leslie’s pretty._ Goliath thought-said, stroking softly over the newly-white skin. _Leslie’s always pretty__ _

_ _“W-what?” Leslie blinked, confused._ _

_ __Leslie’s always pretty_ The Machamp repeated. _And Leslie’s a pokemon now…__ _

_ _Always pretty? What did that mean? Goliath couldn’t possibly have been looking at his human trainer with some kind of… lust all this time? They had been together as partners for years. There was nothing written about this in any of the books that Leslie had read - not a one!_ _

_ _Then one of Goliath’s other free hands came up to rest right between his legs, still closed from the traumatic Tentacruel experience, but the Machamp paused._ _

_ _ _Please?_ _ _

_ _Leslie let out a trembling breath. His whole new body felt warm, hot, like the potion had all over again… And his own hands had felt so unbearably good then. But this was so strange. Goliath was his pokemon!_ _

_ _He wriggled a little and the motion made him realize how slick he was between his legs. Even that little movement felt so good._ _

_ _What did he have to lose?_ _

_ _Goliath saved him._ _

_ _Goliath was his friend._ _

_ _Goliath would never hurt him._ _

_ _With a deep shuddering breath, Leslie just nodded instead of speaking and let his legs part just a little._ _

_ _Goliath made a deep, pleased hum that Leslie had never heard before and slowly pushed his fingers between the juncture of Leslie’s legs. One big finger flexing up for the soft, slick folds._ _

_ _This felt so different than his own little fingers, Goliath’s fingers were rough and so big. When Goliath curled one back and the digit pushed just a little inside Leslie’s breath caught. It hurt… but only a little and there was so much more good to feel. Goliath’s thick finger sank deeper into him and he could feel it sliding in easier as he got slicker.   
It wasn’t until he could feel Goliath’s knuckles against his entrance that Leslie realized that Goliath had stopped moving almost immediately. Leslie had been pushing down on the big finger himself. He’d gotten it all the way inside of his brand new, wet cunt. _ _

_ _And it felt so good._ _

_ _Emboldened, with pleasure seeping into the edges of his thoughts, Leslie rolled himself on Goliath’s knuckles. He let out a gasp when it felt as amazing as he had hoped, those course bumps against his silky soft lips and that little pink nub._ _

_ _Goliath made an agonized groan himself._ _

_ _ _Too much Leslie…_ _ _

_ _Leslie shook his head. “No Goliath, not enough. More.”_ _

_ _Goliath looked at Leslie for a moment. Instead of responding Leslie just rolled his hips down again, pushing Goliath’s finger as deep as he could inside the burning heat between his legs._ _

_ _The Machamp made another noise, this time a deep roar and in a whirl of motion Leslie was on his back on the cave floor, Goliath’s four hands on the creamy skin of his milky white Gardevoir thighs._ _

_ _If this had been the Tentacruel Leslie would have been terrified, but he trusted Goliath and all he could think about was the empty feeling inside of him when his pokemon had pulled out that big finger and the dribbles of wetness that were leaking from cunt._ _

_ _He should have been embarrassed, he should have been mortified: He was lying on his back on cold, hard ground, breasts bouncing, legs spread and his goddamn brand new pussy there for the taking. His Gardevoir cunt was begging for it, leaking and wet and ready. Some very far back thought protested that he was: he WAS embarrassed! He was about to get fucked by one of his own pokemon! Like a GIRL! This couldn’t be what he wanted._ _

_ _But maybe it was?_ _

_ _He’d always looked at Goliath’s muscles when he fought, thought about all that power in not two but four strong arms. He’d always wondered what the pokemon’s cock looked like… Before he’d forced himself to think of something - anything else._ _

_ _Had he always wanted this?_ _

_ _Then Goliath’s fingers were back, stroking him and pulling gently at the folds of his cunt. The Machamp opened him, stretching the outer petals with his thumbs before sliding two of those big fingers inside and this time plunging them in without waiting for Leslie to do it himself._ _

_ _Leslie moaned and arched his back, it felt so good! He could barely even feel the twinge of pain over the flood of pleasure. He was so wet inside that the two big fingers could wiggle around inside his tight new hole._ _

_ _Goliath made a noise that might have been something like a laugh and crooked his fingers back and Leslie’s vision went white._ _

_ _“Goliath!” Leslie screamed his pokemon’s name as his hips writhed and bucked under Goliath’s hold. What the hell was going on down there that felt so good!?_ _

_ _ _Leslie likes this… Gonna make sure Leslie feels good._ _ _

_ _Goliath pushed in a third finger and Leslie really could feel the stretch now but Goliath’s fingers were pushing so hard against that spot inside him that sent shivers up his whole body. Goliath moved another hand to one of Leslie’s big Gardevoir boobs, the nipples were hard and the pinched one just hard enough to almost hurt. That felt so good too!_ _

_ _How could this Gardevoir body feel so good? All of these female parts shouldn’t be making him feel SO GOOD._ _

_ _Then Goliath pushed against that spot in his cunt with all three of those thick, rough fingers and Leslie’s brain short-circuited completely. He couldn’t feel anything but the amazing pleasure that his pokemon was giving him - that his pokemon was giving this strange female body._ _

_ _His pussy drenched Goliath’s fingers as Leslie wriggled and writhed through the orgasm, clenching around the fingers as his gardevoir body shook._ _

_ _Leslie moaned in a mewling, panting voice as he came. He barely knew what was going on just that it felt so good and he never wanted it to end._ _

_ _When he finally could sort of process was was happening again he realized Goliath was slipping his fingers out._ _

_ _“G-Goliath n-no put them back in!” Leslie panted. He didn’t know what Goliath had done to him, just that he wanted it again._ _

_ __Putting something bigger in…_ Goliath thought-said with a smile._ _

_ _“Bigger?” Weakly, Leslie tried to sit up to see what Goliath meant but his body was so loose and lazy. Not to mention the big swell of his new breasts in his way. Then he felt something against the sopping wet lips of his Gardevoir pussy - not rough like the Machamp’s fingers had been. This was smooth and hot against his entrance. He tried to wiggle his hips to get a bit better feel for it, but Goliath stopped him with his hands._ _

_ __Leslie’s so needy, don’t do that. I won’t be able to help myself._ Goliath thought-groaned into Leslie’s mind._ _

_ _Leslie whined, feeling a little petulant at Goliath’s comment. He didn’t like being teased. “I’m your trainer Goliath! Don’t say things like that. You’re the one who started this! I can do what I want.”_ _

_ _Goliath harrumphed. _Then I’ll do what I want.__ _

_ _With a snap of his hips Goliath pushed the massive cock he had lined up inside Leslie’s wet cunt, much quicker and rougher than he would have if his little trainer hadn’t been such a brat. The Machamp’s cock was far larger than a humans and easily thicker than a can of soda pop. He’d probably have had to work it in slowly if Leslie hadn’t been a little loose from the first orgasm and sopping wet with his own juices._ _

_ _And Leslie saw stars again as the massive cock fucked into his new pussy._ _

_ _The Machamp didn’t give his trainer any chance to adjust, just buried himself into Leslie’s new pokemon body to the hilt. This Gardevoir body seemed to be made for fucking - Goliath was able to fit all of that thick, massive length in the first thrust._ _

_ _And Leslie’s cunt felt so good wrapped around him, warm and still unbelievably tight._ _

_ _Leslie tried to speak a few broken words as Goliath pulled his cock back, almost out except for the head, but they got all jumbled when Goliath pulled Leslie’s hips back down onto his crotch. Leslie’s bright eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, silenced once again by Goliath’s cock. The Machamp quite liked his mouthy little trainer like this._ _

_ _Goliath was strong enough that he could easily pull and push Leslie off and onto his cock, and Leslie’s big Gardevoir breasts bounced each time. He fucked into his trainer like Leslie was a a perfect little pokemon sex toy._ _

_ _It was all Leslie could do to not pass out from pleasure - he could barely breathe. It felt like Goliath was fucking his whole body with his massive cock. He could Goliath inside him with every move. He couldn’t stand it._ _

_ _Leslie’s insides shuddered and Goliath fucked him even faster through another orgasm as he burbled incoherent nonsense. Goliath could feel everything inside Leslie and he buried himself as deep as he could, and came with a guttural moan.  
It was a hot burst inside of Leslie, like the potion taking its hold on him all over again, even fucked into oblivion like he was, this felt good. He was sweaty and hot and it was somehow like he could feel every drop Goliath came inside of him._ _

_ _When the Machamp finally pulled out Leslie was almost sad to feel him go, but his cock was smaller now that it was soft, it didn’t fill him up like it had before. Some of Goliath’s seed dripped out of his pussy when his cock slipped all the way out._ _

_ _“G-goliath…” Leslie tried to speak but was still out of breath. He’d never fucked, or been fucked, by anything. And this was a hell of a first time. New body and all._ _

_ __Leslie was so good._ Goliath thought-said, stroking a hand over Leslie’s hip. _So good.__ _

_ _Somehow, Leslie found it in him to blush. It was too weird to see Goliath looking down at him like that. The soft affection in his big, burly pokemon’s eyes was too much._ _

_ _“C-can you go back to your ball now? I-I need to figure this out.”_ _

_ _Goliath nodded and gave Leslie’s hip one more soft pat and he tucked his cock back inside his Machamp pants and refastened his belt. Then he moved away to find the pokeball Leslie had thrown to start all of this._ _

_ _As much as Leslie honestly loved all of his pokemon he was relieved to see the flash of red light and be left alone._ _

_ _He certainly had some thinking to do._ _


End file.
